Tres
|name= |SeasonName = Total Drama Big Brother |Members= Beth Heather Lindsay Affiliates: Courtney Duncan DJ Harold |Defectors= Beth Heather |Votes= 14 |HOHs= 3 (Weeks 3, 5, & 6) |Nominations= 9 (Weeks 4, 6, 7, Day 63, Weeks 9, 10, 11, & 12) |Vetos= 6 (Weeks 3, 4, 6, 8, 9, & 11) |Lowest= Beth (10/16) |Highest= Heather (3/16) }} Tres is an alliance created in Week 1 on Total Drama Big Brother. The alliance found early success in part due to Beth's social connections, Heather's manipulation and competition prowess, and Lindsay's bubbly yet dimwitted personality not being viewed as threatening. Heather's strategic abilities in being able to pull Courtney, Duncan, and Harold into side alliances also helped them as the extra votes sent home the alliance's (mostly Heather's) targets. However, tension between Beth not believing that she and Lindsay had any say in decisions and Heather not caring and openly mocking her with Courtney caused Beth to defect to Leshawna. Despite Lindsay trying to reform the group, the die had been done as the former allies began to target each other, ending the alliance. Members Affiliates History Formation On Night 1, Heather reveals in one of her early Diary Room sessions while the houseguests are doing introduction that she wants to align with people who are desperate and as she would describe it, stupid so that she can easily control them. Based on her accurate observations, she corners Beth and Lindsay into a room and lies about being enamored by the two when she first walked in. Lindsay takes the bait and replies that Heather seemed like a nice, genuine person. Beth nods in agreement. Heather offers an alliance with the two girls, which both agree to wholeheartedly. -- Final Two Deal Once Heather leaves the room, Lindsay remarks about being excited to be in the three person alliance. Beth agrees and hugs her tightly. Trusting her immensely despite the short meeting of each other, Lindsay asks Beth for a Final Two alliance, vowing to stick with her and have them be the best of friends. -- Early Dominance In Week 1, while talking in the backyard, Heather convinces them to lay low for the first week and ingratiate themselves with the other houseguests instead of going all out aggressively. To keep their alliance a secret, they form a secret handshake and hug. With Duncan as HOH, no one from the alliance is targeted, though Heather does creates enemies in newfound friends Gwen and Leshawna, even vowing to nominate them both should she ever win a competition. At the first live eviction of the season, the alliance joins everyone else minus Gwen in evicting Duncan's target Trent. Wen Courtney became HOH in Week 2, Heather immediately latches onto her and reminds Courtney of their blooming friendship. Courtney jokingly admits that she should be target Heather because she's annoying but will obviously not. Laughing along, Heather talks bad about her alliance mates, even stating that she can't wait to officially join up with Courtney to get rid of them both. Courtney thinks that Lindsay's naivety will be good for later on. Agreeing not to target Beth or Lindsay, Courtney hopes to get rid of Gwen, who had been flirting with her showmance partner Duncan. Heather gleefully agrees, and once she leaves the HOH room, goes to her allies to relay the news. Thankful, Beth and Lindsay high five their leader for keeping them safe and go off to fawn over Justin. Suspicious of their liking to him, she thinks over a whole new scheme during the night. The next day, Courtney and Heather discuss going after Justin for being such a threat socially. Gwen and Justin are nominated, keeping every member off the block. With no one winning the veto, both Beth and Lindsay hope to evict Gwen. When they hear of the change of plans, they are saddened but ultimately do not try to sway others, helping evict Justin in a near unanimous 10-1 vote. In Week 3, Heather rose to power at the Head of Household competition. Unsure of whether to go after the obvious showmance of Izzy and Owen who have been annoying her all throughout the game, especially Izzy or Gwen and Leshawna, her two biggest enemies, Heather contemplates both strategic advances with Courtney, her seemingly new closest ally. Her decision becomes final once the latter swear to not go after her should they win HOH. After revealing her nominations, Heather makes an aggressive attempt to formulate a fight between herself and Izzy to use as leverage to get rid of her, as she become Heather's target for eviction. Her plan succeeds as Izzy is riled up and starts to argue with Heather as soon as the ceremony is adjourned. Despite wanting to try to go after Duncan as stated in her Diary Room session, Beth follows suit with Heather's plan and keeps the nominations the same after she won the Power of Veto. With Heather's plan in place and her new alliance "Beauty and the Nerd" with Harold being a new addition of power, Izzy is evicted unanimously. Growing Tensions Following Izzy's eviction and DJ's win at the Head of Household competition, while outside talking with Leshawna, Beth voices her irritation of Heather, even revealing the existence of the alliance. Not surprised, Leshawna explains that she had become suspicious of Heather's behavior, viewing it as fake. Beth confidently expresses that she'd gladly get rid of her should she get chance. Leshawna replies happily with a "Yess girl! We gon' get her outta here!". Beth states that she's glad that she and Leshawna have bonded over their hatred of Heather and becoming new friends. Leshawna agrees, and the two part ways. In a Diary Room session, Beth still feels indebted to the alliance despite the growing tension between she and Heather. She hopes that whenever the time comes, Lindsay will join her in finally evicting their ringleader. Alliance in Jeopardy With their alliance exposed, Heather and Lindsay are put on the block by DJ. Infuriated with Beth for her treachery, Heather argues how stupid she is for doing such a thing. Heather finds it hilarious in the Diary Room that Beth had enough confidence to turn on her. She responds to her argument that Gwen and Leshawna won't be helping her for too long and that once she wins HOH again, Beth is done for. Beth scoffs at the statement and walks away, presumably ending her allegiance to the alliance. Heather manages to win the Power of Veto, angering many. To keep Lindsay in, Heather decides to bait Owen into making social and strategic blunders to get him evicted. This fails however, as Owen ends up in everyone else's good graces, prompting her to force Lindsay to go up and campaign. While in the HOH room, Lindsay tries to convince DJ to make someone else the target because of their friendship and her being none threat. Unconvinced, DJ confidently admits that Lindsay will go, despite their good friendship. Annoyed, Heather manages to formulate a lie about Owen using his social connections as her weapon. Shocked to hear this, DJ reveals how Owen had made previous lies about his allegiances to other houseguests. Once Heather vetoes herself off, Owen is put up in her place, blindsiding the others (excluding Courtney). To secure the votes, Heather officially forms her alliance with Courtney, known as "The Plastics", informs Harold of her newest scheme and along with DJ, convinces his allies Duncan and Geoff to join in on the backdoor. Saving the alliance from being completely destructed, Owen is evicted under the reigns of a manipulated DJ by an unanimous vote. Double Eviction The Aftermath of the Double Eviction Downfall